


Nightmares

by Fighting4Fandoms



Series: Iron Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Original Child Characters, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not really spoilery for endgame but one of the characters is used :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Tony comforts his twin daughters after they have nightmaresA One-Shot based on the larger fic 'Pain Only In My Mind', read that otherwise this won't make much sense :)





	Nightmares

Steve was out of town - Wakanda specifically to visit Bucky (he didn't mind, they were friends after all) -  and Peter was at May's, so Tony was at home with four year old Morgan and Maria Stark-Rogers. Not that he minded being alone with them.

It was about 7:30 PM when Tony was tinkering away in the garage. 

He used to do this all the time and he still did it now. Iron Man, or any other projects he could think of were performed when he had a free moment. Sometimes he brought Peter and the girls down there when he was working on something. Without a doubt, he knew that the twins would inherit some of his intelligence, or at least the curiosity to understand the unknown. He also noticed that the girls liked playing around and pretending that they were superheroes, either as Captain America, Spider Man, the other Avengers and even himself. It made him smile. It was nice to smile, especially when it was about his children. 

He didn't want them to make the same mistakes he had done and he also wanted them to know that they were loved. The thing was, he didn't always know that his own father loved him, the only time he got that impression was when he watched that video when Fury had him on lockdown at the Miami house. There were moments when he would think about his parents, he knew that Bucky wasn't conscious when he- on that day but he sometimes felt uneasy when he was in the room alone with him. He wouldn't tell that to Steve though, not when everything was going well. It had been 4 years since Siberia; he couldn't ruin everything now, not when everything was going well, not when everything was at peace and life was actually good. He had a husband and kids, something he never thought that he would have.

He was happy.

Content.

He was finishing up some designs for Peter's Iron Spider Mark II suit for his 19th birthday, something he thought the kid might like. He used Harley's idea of reflective panels for a stealth mode, making Peter even more sneaky. He did miss his son when he was staying here but he knew that he needed to have time with the woman who raised him. May was part of his family too, that and Happy was there. He never thought that Happy would get with May but hey in his world, anything could happy.

Just as he was finishing up, he heard the stairs creaking behind him. He turned and saw his daughters standing there, holding hands with puffy eyes. They had been crying. He frowned but got out from behind his desk and approached them, he crouched down and gestured for them to come to him. They fell into Tony's arms, whimpering slightly.

"Come here, munchkins, what's wrong?" He asked as they wrapped their arms around him. Tony wiped their tears away.

"We had a nightmare Daddy." Morgan said, scrunching up her pj top in her little fist. Maria nodded with her, rubbing her eyes. 

Tony stroked their chubby cheeks, "How about we get some ice cream and watch a movie? That sound good to you?" 

"But Papa said we can't have that after our bedtime." Maria reminded him, eyebrow raised.   
Tony shrugged with a mischievous smirk on his face, "We don't have to tell him. It'll be our secret." 

The girls broke out into delighted smiles and felt themselves being lifted up into the air. Tony held one on one side and the other twin on the other, carrying them into the living room upstairs. He held onto them tightly and smiled as they laid their small heads onto him. When he got up to the top, they jumped down from his arms and ran into the room, giggling. Yes, they would be too hyper to sleep but Tony could cope with that. He didn't sleep much anyway and they were upset so sue him. 

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the freezer and picked out their favourite chocolate ice cream. He scooped some out and put some into two small bowls, they never ate much of this stuff anyway, picking two spoons on his way out, he walked back into the living room. He smiled as his girls took the bowls and began to eat greedily from them. 

"Slow down kiddos." He commanded softly, laughing as they tilted their heads up, showing their little doe eyes. 

"Sorry Daddy." They apologized in unison. 

Tony stroked their heads grinning as they slurped, they were getting it all over their faces. Tony smiled and crouched in front of them as the sat on the sofa, "So, what did you two dream?" 

Morgan and Maria looked at each other, Maria nodded making Morgan sigh. 

"You, Petey and Papa got hurt." Morgan described, looking down at the melting ice cream in her bowl. 

Maria continued, "We were alone. You weren't there." They both started to tear up.

Tony frowned slightly, he hated seeing them upset. Normally Steve would be hear to tell him what to do but on the rare occasion Steve wasn't here Tony had to know what to do but sometimes geniuses didn't always know. He remembered what Jarvis would tell him when he was a child, after he had a nightmare... or when he had nightmares as an adult and didn't have anyone. 

He didn't want them to feel like they were alone. 

Tony sadly smiled, "Girls, I promise that you won't ever be alone, even if I'm gone you have so many people who love you. Besides, Auntie Pepper would kill me if I ever left you." 

The girls looked up at him sniffling."You promise?" 

Tony nodded, "Yes, I pinky swear." 

The three of them locked pinkies and Tony promised that he wouldn't leave them alone. 

"You know, when I was little, my mom used to play the piano to help me sleep, when I was sad." 

"What was she like Daddy?" asked Maria, who was named after his mother. 

Tony stroked her cheek, "She was kind, she had the voice of an angel, she wasn't always there but she never let me forget just how much she loved me." He sniffled slightly, remembering her face. "You know, she would have loved you two, spoiled you rotten." 

He tickled them and laughed as they giggled. Those were those beautiful smiles he knew and loved. 

 

"What movie are you two putting on?" He asked, glancing over at the TV.

Morgan jumped, almost dropping her bowl, "Incredibles!" 

Maria looked at her sister, giggling and she clapped her hands together, "It's like us!" 

Tony laughed, understanding what his daughter meant "Because we're a super family, that's right but you two are going to have to wait to be superheroes like me and Papa. He would kill me if I let you fight." 

"Petey does it though." Maria argued, scowling slightly

Tony laughed under his breath, nodding in agreement. "Well, Peter's not exactly like you, he has the added protection." Tony explained, winking "Besides he was doing this gig before I knew who he really was. Still, you can do it when you're older." 

"That means more planning." Morgan yelped, "We're going to be twin superheroes!" 

"We can be the Iron Twins!" Maria giggled. 

"We'll workshop all of that." Tony calmed them down, turning down their excitement. "I promise. I won't let you leave the door if you're not fully equipped." 

Maria finished her bowl and passed it over to the side, "Daddy?"  
"Yes baby?" 

"How long have you been Iron Man for?" 

"12 years give or take? A while though." Tony explained watching the wonder in their eyes. "It's been kind of awesome though." 

"Like Auntie Pep and Uncle Rhodey?" 

Tony shrugged, "They're Rescue and War Machine, and you could say that I inspired them" 

Maria spluttered and giggled loudly. 

Morgan giggled, "We'll be like you Daddy!" 

Tony watched as they giggled. He was charmed that they wanted to be like him but unfortunately there was only one Iron Man. Still, that didn't mean that they couldn't be their own superheroes.

Tony smiled but shook his head, "No, you two will be just like you." He patted their noses.

He kissed their heads and shoved their bowls to the side before sitting in between them, he turned on he TV and they watched the film, laughing and eventually falling asleep. 

*

When Steve came back home, after midnight he was more than surprised to see his husband and daughters lying asleep in the background with the TV playing quietly. He picked up the remote and turned the screen off. He gently picked up his girls and carried them to bed, then returned back down the stairs to carry Tony to bed. 

Tony fluttered his eyes open, and smiled at Steve. 

"Mr Stark." 

"Captain." 

Tony embraced the hold and laid his head on Steve's chest and let his husband carry him to their bedroom, it had been a long evening, but he didn't regret a second of it. He loved his family. It was small and broken in places, but it was his and he wouldn't change it for the world. 


End file.
